chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder's Girlfriend
"Chowder's Girlfriend" is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of Chowder and the 2nd episode overall. Synopsis Panini has her heart set on Chowder, but he tries every trick in the book to convince her he's not her boyfriend. Plot Chowder and Mung go to the farmers market and see Gazpacho. Gazpacho shows Mung a new product he just recieved: grabbles; small green apple-like fruits that grap onto things and refuse to let go untill they are ripe. (the grabbles stay latched onto Mung for the rest of the episode) Suddenly the sun is blocked out by the huge, intimidating figure of Mung's arch-nemesis Miss Endive with her apprentice Panini. As Endive and Mung argue about what make grabbles taste good, Panini shows an attraction towards Chowder. She gives him a heart-shaped cookie and a juice box, and immediately announces that he and she are boyfriend and girlfriend and are destined to be together forever. This shocking development causes Chowder to spit-take all the way home (and the rest of the day!). Chowder's mind is not on his work the next day as he tries to help Mung make balloon-animal cookies but pumps the batter up too much and causes it to explode. He asks Mung for advice and he replies that he should tell her he doesn't feel the same way but to let her down gently. Meanwhile, at Endive's catering company, Panini mentions that her mind is on a boy, prompting Endive to violently forbid her from consorting with boys. She goes on to describe what may have been her own experiences with love and rejection. Chowder arrives and begins a series of attempts to convince Panini that he isn't interested, only for every one to fail. Chowder's final attempt involves a stage show with Schnitzel playing Panini and Paté singing a song entitled "Im Not Your Boyfriend!" and a finale of fireworks. It all ends with the King of the Sky getting hit with a firework, getting angry, and blowing up the stage. Panini ends up loving it and kisses Chowder on the cheek. The next day Gazpacho, while singing "I'm Not Your Boyfriend", finds Chowder trying to wash off Panini's kiss in his pickle barrel. Gazpacho tells Chowder that, now that Panini has kissed him, he must "make an honest woman out of her" and marry her or her reputation will be ruined. Chowder gives Mung and order for a wedding cake. Once the cake is finished, the grabbles ripen and start to eat it. Chowder tries to rush it to Panini's house before it's all gone. He arrives at the door wearing a tux and holding what remains of the ruined cake. Panini denies getting married, saying that she "needs her space" and the two can still be friends. A relieved Chowder goes home singing, "I'm Not Your Boyfriend".'' Fourth Wall Breaks *Upon hearing that the wedding cake will take a very long time to prepare, Chowder jumps out of the scene and spins it to the next scene where the cake is finished. Quotes *'Chowder': (''rings Panini's doorbell) *'Panini': (opens door and smiles) Hello again, Chowder. *'Chowder': (in an accent with a fake moustache on): Um, hello, Panini. I have a message for you from Chowder. Who I am not. *'Panini': (smiling): Uh-huh. *'Chowder': Chowder has moved far away and can not be your boyfriend. *'Panini': Where did he move to? *'Chowder': Uh, down the street, to the next city... *'Panini': Yes? *'Chowder': ......He's dead. Chowder is dead. *'Panini': (holds out cookie) Want a cookie, Chowder? *'Chowder': (in regular voice) Would I! (takes cookie) (frowns) Aw, man! *☀(Panini, sipping juice from a box, stares lovingly at Chowder, who tries to get away from her, but she's blocking his passage.) Panini: Hi, Chowder! *Chowder: Uh... hi. (The two stare at each other for several seconds. Panini smiles, but Chowder just looks at her blankly.) *Chowder: Why are you staring at me? *Panini: Because.... *Chowder: Because why? Is there something on my face? (He gently rubs his cheeks.) *Panini: When we were shopping today, we picked up some powdered flearts. (She offers him a fleart - a heart-shaped cookie.) You want one? *Chowder: What do they taste like? *Panini: Taste it and find out. *Chowder (not believing her): Is it salty? *Panini(trying to convince him): Well, taste it and find out. *Chowder (still not convinced): Is it spicy? *Panini (a bit angry, holding the fleart closer to him): TASTE IT! (Chowder then grabs the fleart from Panini's hand and eats it.) *Panini (dreamily): I love flearts. (bats her eyes) They're famous for romance. *Chowder (coughing out some crumbs): Romance is a little dry. *Panini (offering Chowder her juice box): Have a sip of my juice? (Chowder takes a few sips) ** Chowder rings Panini's doorbell and Panini answers the door) (Chowder is seen panting, holding a cake and wearing a suit) Chowder: Okay, now I got the cake, we can get married now. ** Panini: What are you talking about, dude? ** Chowder: We need to get married... (panting) and save your reputation. ** Panini: Ummm... how do I say this? You're getting wayyy to clingy. You come around like every five seconds. (Panini puts her hands in the air and starts waving them around) ** Panini: See this? ** Chowder: Uh huh. ** Panini: This is my space. I need my space. ** Chowder: Uh huh. ** Panini: But we can still be friends, 'kay, dude? (closes door) ** Chowder: (walks away happily, singing) I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your boyfriend...! ** Gazpacho: (listening to Chowder's song on the radio) I'm not your boyfriend... I'm not your boyfriend... I'm not your boyfriend... Okay, that's enough. ** Panini: (to Gazpacho in a happy voice) I'm Chowder's girlfriendand he is my boyfriend. And we're totally going to be together forever and ever! And now, we're holding hands! (grabs Chowder's hand) ** Chowder: (spits out juice at Panini) ** (Chowder rings doorbell and Panini answers the door) 'Panini': Oh, hi, Chowder. ** (Chowder extents a present to Panini) 'Panini': (her eyes widen) A present? for me? (Panini opens present and a spitting monster comes out spitting everywhere) ** Chowder: Pretty gross, huh? Bet you don't want me to be your boyfriend anymore. ** Panini: (with monster kissing her) Oh my gosh, Chowder you are so thoughtful! I Love it! Now Ms. Muffin has a boyfriend of her own. (reveals another pet. Both pets spit at each other then start to kiss) ** Chowder: Aww, man! I'm not your boyfriend! ** Mung: Great gobs of gravy, something's blocked out the sun! ** Chowder: I'm scared, I'm scared! ** Endive: (turns around) Playing with our food again, Mr. Daal? ** Mung: (narrows eyes) Endive...! *** Chowder: (to Mung) Say there was this girl who wanted you to be her... boyfriend. *** Mung: (excited) She wants me... to be her boyfriend?! Come on, out with it! Who is she? Is she cute? I bet she's cute! *** Chowder: No, she's icky! *** Mung: Icky, huh? Well, it's lucky that I'm a married man. *** Chowder: But what if you weren't married? *** Mung: If I wasn't married? (eyes sparkle with glee) Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! (Truffles flies by and whacks him in the head) Love ya, baby! *** Chowder: (to Kimchi) I don't wanna be a boyfriend! Boyfriends have to do all kinds of weird stuff, like hold hands, and write poetry, and hold hands, and hold hands, and be together forever! FOREVER'S A LONG TIME! Trivia * The monster from the previous episode appears again. * In some countries where Cartoon Network broadcasts in, Chowder's Girlfriend was appointed as the 4th episode because Panini did not appear in "The Thrice Cream Man" and "The Flibber Flabber Diet". * Kevin Micheal Richardson, who voiced Shnitzel in the pilot, was replaced by John DiMaggio from this episode-onward. * Truffles is shown twice in this episode, but doesn't have any lines. * Pate makes his first appearance in this episode. * Panini and Ms. Endive make their first appearance in this episode. Errors * When Chowder is running down the street with the cake type thing, Chowder's eyes' colors are opposite. * In one frame of the scene with the monster from the previous episode, Panini's arms disappear. * Panini said that her and Chowder can still be just friends but in later episodes she is still saying that she is Chowder's girlfriend. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes